Jaya
Jaya belongs to Flames. Don't use her without permission. Appearance Jaya mainly has pale blue scales, like a normal IceWing. Her face, underbelly, legs etc. are the same light blue. She has a dark red stripe starting by each of her eyes and going to her horns, then continuing down her back as one larger stripe. The scales between her red and blue ones are a darker blue, this time more of a sky-blue. Her ears are larger than normal, allowing her to pick up sound easier. She has IceWing horns, all of which are white. Her eyes are bright pink. She has a tattoo of a Celtic trinity knot by each of her eyes. Her natural expression is somewhat serious, and can appear to be angry or frustrated. Because of this, she can scare off dragons unintentionally. She has been told her smile is quite nice, though. Jaya is more athletically built than most dragons, as she is an amazing basketball player and practices whenever she can. She is fast, but not extremely strong. Her reflexes are above a normal dragon’s, but not supernatural. Jaya usually wears a black Camp Gin Chi hoodie that’s a size and a half too big and her favorite pair of jeans (which have several holes in them). If the weather is warmer, she’ll wear a t-shirt and basketball shorts. She likes wearing hats, even when it’s not sunny. Personality Jaya is, basically, the stereotypical tomboy. She hates wearing too much pink, prefers metal over pop, etc. etc. When she’s mad, she’s your worst nightmare. She’ll do anything, anything, to get revenge. Even if she accidentally hurts herself or others in the process. However, despite her great ambition, she’s actually quite a likeable dragon once you break through her outer shell. She’s very protective of her friends, and would kill if they were in danger, even though she knows they’re capable of protecting themselves. History Jaya’s mother was an Ice-Sky hybrid, like her. She was called Snowfire, and was one of the most wanted dragons in Cosarin. Snowfire was the head of the Cosarin black market, and was a master of manipulation. She could convince the most iron-willed dragon to do her bidding. She had a reputation for being unforgiving and, in general, the most terrifying dragon in the rainforest. Naturally, this attracted the attention of Azamuku, the god of deception. He and Snowfire met several times, Azamuku disguising as a NightWing named Kanningu. Snowfire eventually confessed to Azamuku/Kanningu that she loved him. Azamuku couldn’t deny that he had grown…attached… to Snowfire. They had one egg. Azamuku/Kanningu visited Snowfire periodically until the egg hatched. Azamuku was happy-ish that the dragonet was healthy, but Snowfire had…changed. She was softer, more gentle. She wasn’t the dragon Azamuku had known. He revealed his presence to Snowfire, and said he was taking the dragonet to the realm of Hellia. Snowfire refused to let him take her, and she offered to compromise. She would have the dragonet until she was two, then Azamuku could have her. Azamuku reluctantly agreed, but Snowfire had other plans. She abandoned Jaya at an orphanage in Silverbay, hoping she would be hidden from Azamuku. Jaya grew up there, going to a normal school with normal dragons. She traveled to Cosarin for one of her basketball games, and literally ran into her mother. She noticed their uncanny similarities, but before she could ask anything, Snowfire pulled her daughter into an alley. She told Jaya that she was her mother. Jaya, of course, didn’t believe her. That is, until Azamuku himself showed up. He was furious at Snowfire, but offered her mercy. He said that, if Jaya went to a special camp for half-gods, but never saw her mother gain, Snowfire would never have to see Azamuku again. At the end of the school year, Jaya arrived at Camp Gin Chi, where she still lives today. Abilities Jaya is an expert liar, and can make dragons believe almost anything she says. She can't make them believe that the sky is orange, for example, but she could easily make a teacher believe that she did her homework (when she really didn't). She had to use this power several times to get out of sticky situations in school. Athletic skills: Jaya is an excellent basketball payer, but is terrible in combat. Cold fire: Jaya can exhale a cold fire that is about 40 degrees in temperature. This "fire" behaves like normal fire, but it doesn't spread or damage things. It can be used to counter small fires, but is useless against fires larger than a small campfire. Gallery images here Jayaaa.png|base by Day, colored by me Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings